


like a kid in a coffee shop.

by happywinks



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: 3-a, 3-e, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Human Korosensei (Assassination Classroom), M/M, Nagisa is adorable, No Angst, OOC maybe, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Side Ships, and a cinnamon roll, coffee shop AU, irina/karasuma, isogai/maehara, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywinks/pseuds/happywinks
Summary: 'and well, thanks for calling me cute, but im a boy.'well shit, looks like karma wasnt straight anymorein which karma, a worker at a coffee shop meets nagisa.all lower case





	like a kid in a coffee shop.

like a kid in a coffee shop.  
okay maybe that's not the original saying but it was the best way to describe this little kid with cute blue pigtails, who came to order a latte every monday.

when karma first met the bluenette, he was covering for his co - worker who had been home sick.  
the bluenette sat down at a table near him and ordered a latte - with a large pile of what seemed to be paperwork beside him. his eyes were bright blue, but there were traces of dark circles under them. he seemed to constantly rub his eyes, which in karma's opinion was adorable. it was very unlike him to blush at something so, well, trivial, but this tiny action sent a surge of blood up to his cheeks. athough it may not have been visible to the bluenette, it was certainly visible to nakamura rio, karma's co -worker and partner in crime. 

'oh? what do we have here?' she said, in her usual teasing voice.'a blushing karma? my my, this is certainly a rare sight.'  
'shut up, would you?' karma sighed, while simultaneously muttering, 'she's so cute' under his breath not so quietly or conspicuously, while looking at the blue haired girl. 

when he went up to give the girl her coffee, she stood up, moving her paperwork to the side, allowing karma to place the cup.  
'thank you mr..'  
'akabane- well karma, you can just call me karma'  
she giggled slightly  
'thank you karma.'  
'uh well ummm' karma took a deep breath and continued his sentence, 'whats your name?'  
great. way to be smooth karma.  
'you can call me nagisa. it's nice to meet you.'  
'you too, nagisa' he said quietly, almost whispering  
'and, well, thank you for calling me cute but im a boy'  
karma went back behind the counter, his face a blushing mess.  
and ah shit looks like he wasnt straight anymore. 

karma then went to nagisa to deliver his bill, head still down in embarrasment. as he walked over to nagisa's table, he saw a particular piece of paper with the last lines of his favourite poem.  
'you like him too?' he asked, placing down the receipt and complimentary chocolate.  
'sorry who?'  
'korosensei - the poet. the poem on your paperwork - midnight sonata - its by him' he explained and then murmured a 'sorry' afterwards.  
'no no its okay. yeah i do, i mean - i think my students also like him so its always nice to do a poem once in a while. oh im a teacher by the way' he smiled, and karma's heart probably melted into a tiny puddle.  
'oh my are those cupcakes?' nagisa looked at the cupcakes on the table besides him.  
'yeah, would you like some? on the house, i guess'  
'thank you! i havent actually gotten my paycheck yet so im a bit broke at the moment.'  
karma wanted to say something along the lines of of course, anything for you but he'd just stay quiet.  
karma laughed, nagisa was just like a kid in a candy shop.  
'what kind of cupcakes would you like '  
'ill have red velvet please' he looked so happy, and delighted for just a cupcake. karma was 100% in love with the blue haired boy now.

karma held the small cupcake with both hands and placed it carefully on the desk.  
'its the same shade as your hair' nagisa said, laughing  
that was cute. damn.  
'i guess it is' karma replied, continuing his sentence 'hey so, sometime this week, do you want to meet up? i mean to get to know each other better'  
'i would love to'

 

'you're going on a what?! a date! with the dude who you've had a major crush on since he walked into the coffee shop?!' maehara squealed. isogai tried to calm his boyfriend down while he was practically suffocating karma.  
'first it's not a date, second how do you know about him'  
'nakamura told me. you really love this guy dont you'  
'its a tiny crush, were going out as friends.'  
'you would not spend 2 hours picking clothes out for somebody you have a tiny crush on. also you're going to be in a cinema the whole time. a dark room, where no-one can see you, so i can conclude you're absolutely, completely, 100% in love with him.'  
karma said nothing  
'so how are karasuma and irina?'  
'the usual i guess. irina tries acting lovey dovey, karasuma ignores her, pretending not to care, and then comes to the staff room a blushing mess.'  
right then his phone buzzed

nagisa (cinnamon roll):  
hey so, the cinema closed, want to get coffee instead?

'maehara'  
'yes'  
'can you come to the coffee shop with me'  
'i'll watch from the sides. besides it would be a nice date with isogai too'  
'thanks'

'hi karma, how are you doing?'  
'im good, how about you'  
that was a slightly cliche start to the evening, but nagisa looked adorable. he was wearing a black blazer paired with a shirt and tie. he looked like he had come back from school, but looked energetic and happy. karma was happy to see him like that.  
the 'date' continued. it was peaceful and quiet, filled with cute laughs and giggles, and funny stories of one another, like when karma and asano (his friend) had to try and beat the principle at basketball to avoid homework, or when nagisa's students first mistook him for a girl. and they had more cake.  
nagisa quickly pecked him on the cheek before saying goodbye and saying  
'see you soon!'  
karma was a blushing mess, maehara gave him a knowing smirk.

now who was the kid in the coffee shop.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first oneshot, and fluff! hope you enjoyed it! i would really like some constructive criticism! thanks!  
> \- happy


End file.
